


Answers

by Gwenhwyfar1984



Series: Meg Lives Collection [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, F/M, Fluff, Meg in the Bunker, Minor Violence, Romance, Strained Friendships, Swearing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar1984/pseuds/Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Castiel and Meg's wedding does not go according to plans. The best man refuses to attend the wedding, the groom needs to apologize to the bride, and the bride is walking around with an ear that is not hers.





	Answers

“You're what?” Dean demanded, the fork with a bite of pie on it clattering onto the wooden table.  
“Meg and I are going to get married,” Castiel repeated slowly.  
Dean looked at Sam, who was sitting next to Dean. Sam raised his eyebrows, obviously surprised. Finally, Dean chuckled.  
“Funny.”  
“I am not making a joke. I asked her to marry me,” Castiel said. “She said yes.”  
“Uh, congratulations?” Sam said.  
“Thank you.” Castiel smiled. “I have begun to research wedding ceremonies and I would like you to be my Best Man, Dean.”  
“Excuse me?” Dean asked.  
“I believe it is traditional for the male with the closest relationship to the groom to be the Best Man. That is you.”  
“Traditional? You, uh, going to be married in a church then?” Dean asked with a smirk.  
“No. I think Meg would find that very uncomfortable,” Cas replied. “I am thinking that we can have the ceremony and reception here at the bunker.”  
“Right. And then what? You go and buy a house with a picket fence. Oh, better make it black since Meg is a demon. What about children? You going to breed with a demon, Cas?” Dean asked.  
Castiel frowned, confused. “Are you angry? I don't understand. Are weddings not joyous events?”  
“Not when an angel is marrying a demon! I'm pretty sure that is a sign of an apocalypse or something!”  
“Dean...” Sam said quietly.  
“I know that you have disapproved in the past, but I was hoping you would put your animosity aside—“ Cas began.  
“I can't. And I won't have this abomination happen in my home,” Dean said, getting up from the table and storming out of the kitchen.  
Cas stared after his best friend, stunned. As he thought about it, he should have seen this. Dean wasn't one to forget, forgive, or change his mind.  
“Cas?” Sam asked quietly.  
“Yes?”  
“I'll be your Best Man, if you'll accept me.”  
Cas smiled sadly. “Thank you, Sam. But...perhaps Dean is correct. Perhaps...perhaps I should postpone the wedding--”  
There was a thud and Cas looked up to see Meg in the doorway. She was glaring at him, her arms crossed.  
“Meg, I—“ he began.  
She strode off, and he knew that she was leaving the bunker. He tried to follow her, but by the time he made it outside, she had teleported away. He could track her. He'd done it before, when he was insane. That, however, had turned into a disaster. He'd brought her into a battle with the Leviathans that ended with her getting captured by Crowley. He had never truly forgiven himself. So no, he would not do that. He would just hope that she would come back and he could explain.

He returned inside to find Sam in the kitchen cleaning up the remains of breakfast. From the dormitory, loud classic rock music was blasting.  
“She's gone,” he said, sitting down heavily.  
“Do you blame her?” Sam asked, turning on the water in the sink and wetting a sponge.  
“I don't understand why she was angry.”  
“Cas, you say you've researched traditional wedding things, right?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you research vows? Because a common one is 'forsaking all others.' She's going to be your wife. You can't just change things because... What I mean is, I know you feel you have this bond with Dean, but your bond with Meg has to be stronger.”  
“It is. Dean is my best friend. Meg is my mate.”  
“Then just because Dean disapproves, you can't not do something,” Sam said and began wiping off the counter.  
“I had merely thought to give him time to... I mean, I had hoped that maybe...” he broke off.  
“He's not going to come around. His hatred of demons is far too ingrained. He might have grudgingly tolerated your relationship, but marriage is too much for him. So you have to choose. Be happy and marry Meg, or allow Dean to decide how you live your life. And it is a long life.”  
Cas thought it ironic that Sam of all people was telling him this. The youngest Winchester often followed Dean's wishes. But then, maybe that was why Sam was saying it.  
“How do I fix this, Sam?”  
Sam smiled.

o.O.o

Meg sent a blast of her power against the white double doors, demolishing them into tiny fragments. Walking into the room, she looked towards the bed. A man and three women were in it. Meg rolled her eyes. The women were cowering under the blankets.  
“Okay, sluts out, you stay,” she said, pointing at the man.  
The women ran out of the room and the man sat against the headboard, his chin jutting out defiantly. She could see the clear fear under the bravado though. She relished it.  
“We had a deal,” Meg said. “My money is not where it should be.”  
“I was offered a better one,” the man said.  
“Really? By who?”  
“He said his name is Crowley. He promised far more than you offered me.”  
Meg started laughing and pulled out her knife. “And you think that negated your deal with me? Oh, you really don't know demons do you? Now, not only do you have to get me my money, but you have to be taught a lesson.”  
Five minutes later he was screaming, and she was having the most fun she'd had in years.

She stayed away for two weeks. Two weeks where she was on the other side of the planet, far from the Winchesters and the angel. Far away from disapproval and...  
And her cell phone was chiming with a text.  
Please come back.  
That was it. A simple request that had so much meaning.  
Meg knew that returning to the bunker was a bad idea. She should just find someplace new to go. Start fresh. Just her and... And what? What did she have? More importantly, what did she want?  
Reluctantly, she admitted to herself that what she wanted was Castiel.  
But did he want her? No. At least, not more than he wanted Dean Winchester.  
What did she expect, really? He had defied Heaven several times over for the Hardy Boys. He was an angel. She was a demon. Yeah, a reformed demon...mostly. But her true self was evil, and nothing could change that. He was good, and nothing could change that. And yeah, evil and good might get down and dirty, but marriage was just something that could never really work.  
And yet he had sent her the text...

She fully intended to flee, but she found herself outside of the Winchester's bunker. Before she could talk herself out of it, again, she went inside.  
“Meg!” Castiel exclaimed from the library as she started down the metal staircase. He had a hesitant smile that turned to a disapproving frown when he saw her. “You've—“  
“Been busy,” she replied, looking down at herself. Her jeans and shirt were soaked in blood.  
“Is that an ear?” he asked, pointing to her chest.  
She reached up and grabbed the ear that was hanging on a strap around her neck.  
“Yes.”  
“Could you...get rid of it?”  
“Why? It's my ear. I like my ear. I earned this ear.” The ear was payment for betraying her.  
“We have guests. They will not like the ear.”  
“It's a warlord's ear...”  
“That will not matter. Humans do not like severed ears, no matter their source.”  
“Well, that's just their problem, isn't it? Maybe that;s why they're so grumpy. It's remarkable what an ear can do for your mood.”  
“Meg, please.”  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “You have no right to ask anything of me.”  
With that, she headed off into the dormitory.

Opening her door, she walked in to find Jody Mills and Charlie Bradbury waiting inside.  
“Castiel?” Meg called. “Why are there humans in my room?”  
“Our room,” Castiel corrected. He walked up behind her. “Jody and Charlie have agreed to be your bridesmaids.”  
“Maids?” she asked, eyeing the women with interest.  
“Bridesmaids,” Jody corrected firmly. “You know, help you with your gown, hair, makeup…”  
Meg almost laughed at the expressions on the women's faces as they truly took in her gory appearance. “Yeah, to need bridesmaids implies I'm a bride. Am I a bride, Cas?”  
He frowned at her pointed tone. “You didn't give me a chance to talk to you. Yes, Meg, I hope that you'll marry me tonight.”  
She gave a sharp laugh, incredulous. “Funny, last I heard you wanted to cancel because Dean didn't approve.”  
“What Dean thinks has no impact on our relationship,” Castiel replied.  
“Really?” Meg asked.  
“It no longer does.”  
Meg crossed her arms and looked away. “Whatever. Yeah, I guess I'll marry you.”  
It wasn't like it would really change anything. First time Dean made a fuss, Cas would go running and she'd be out.

Cas left and Jody held up a garment bag. “Castiel bought you an outfit. Maybe you would like to shower first?”  
Meg looked down at herself and then back at the two women. “Why?”

o.O.o

Cas left Meg to her bridesmaids and made a mental note to check back. He knew Meg would never hurt them, but she would be more than happy to cause psychological mischief.  
In the library Sam and Kevin had pushed the tables to the side and set up chairs. Kevin was now placing fake flowers and ribbon on the chairs in a festive way. It had been Jody's idea. While they had been able to get Meg's bouquet fast, a true wedding order was not possible. So she and Charlie had made a trip to a craft store. Cas preferred it that way. He wanted to leave real flowers to the bees.  
“Getting nervous?” Sam asked.  
“No. Why would I be?” Cas replied.  
“Marriage is a big step.”  
“Yes, but…”  
They were interrupted by Charlie entering the library carrying something on a cord. “So we got her in the shower. Could you hold onto this? Keep it out of sight?”  
Cas took the ear and frowned. “She is a demon.”  
Sam clapped him on the shoulder. “Forget what in was saying. You'll be fine.”  
Cas looked at him, confused.  
“Only someone truly in love could look at a severed ear fondly,” Sam chuckled.  
Cas nodded and tucked Meg’s trophy into his pocket. “Thank you, Charlie, for—“  
Charlie held up a hand. “No thanks are necessary. When Sam called and told us what happened... Love is love, Castiel. Well, I'd better get back to the bride.”

An hour later Castiel was standing in front of the telescope waiting for Meg. Jody had sent word that everything was ready. Sam, who was officiating, gave Cas a reassuring smile, and a nod.  
Jody and Charlie stepped into the library. Charlie had a grin on her face and made a “come on” gesture to someone just out of sight. A moment later Meg appeared and Cas was stunned.  
He had picked out her wedding outfit for her. He'd known that she would just laugh at the traditional white gown, for many reasons. If fact, anything white was out. His demon preferred darker colors. He'd never seen her in a dress, so he'd chosen a pair of simple black slacks. Her top was deep purple, clung to her small curves, and had slightly belled sleeves. Somehow, one of the women had managed to get Meg to allow them to style her hair. Her waves were more pronounced and held back from her face by black clips. Her makeup was simple, which was perfect. She didn't need it. She was beautiful. He narrowed his eyes, glimpsing the demon form under the human vessel, and he smiled.  
All of her was beautiful.  
She was carrying a bouquet of roses, in mixed colors. Cas had been very particular about selecting them.  
A white rose for eternal loyalty, orange for desire, red for true love, deep red for commitment, blue for uniqueness, and black for hope and courage.  
He didn't know if Meg knew or cared about the meanings, but he did. Someday he would tell her what he was trying to say with them.

She hurried up to where Cas and Sam were standing and huffed. “Let's get this over with.”  
Sam raised his eyebrows and looked at Cas. Cas just nodded.  
“Okay, well, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Castiel and Meg. Marriage is—“  
They were interrupted by the door of the bunker opening and Dean's voice coming through. “No, Bobby, I don't want to go to another bar. I'm exhausted and—“  
Castiel slowly turned and saw Dean at the bottom of the stairs, stunned. “What the hell is going on?”  
Charlie stood up and marched down the aisle. “Castiel and Meg and getting married and you are going to...to shut up and accept it or get out.”  
Dean looked at Charlie, bewildered. “What?”  
Cas opened his mouth but saw that Meg was staring at him. Her expression had changed from annoyance to remoteness, and he knew what he did next would be critical.  
“Dean, Meg and I are getting married right now. You are welcome to witness it if you support us. Otherwise, please...please...”  
“Leave,” Sam said quietly, looking straight at his brother.  
Dean took a set forward, his jaw set, and Castiel knew he was about to argue.  
Grabbing Meg's hand, he teleported them away.

o.O.o

  
Meg suddenly found herself standing in a small clearing. It was pitch black, and the sky was full of stars.  
“Where are we?” she demanded.  
“A small island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. One of the few places still untouched by humans. I come here sometimes. I'm sorry, but I needed to get away before—“  
“Before you stabbed Dean?”  
“I would not do that, but...yes.”  
She crossed her arms and looked around. “You come here?”  
“I can't go to Heaven anymore, and sometimes I just need to be me.”  
“I get it.” She turned to him and asked what she had been suppressing since she'd returned to the bunker. “Then why all of this?”  
“All of what?”  
She gestured to her top and tossed the bouquet of roses at him. “This? A wedding? Marriage?”  
“Because I'm fond of you—“  
“The truth, Cas.”  
He nodded and looked away. “I love you, Meg. I almost lost you once. I thought that maybe if we actually got married then I wouldn't lose you. You wouldn't leave.”  
Meg looked up at the stars and tried to order her thoughts. “I'm a demon.”  
“I know what you are.”  
“No, not 'what' I am. It's who I am. I'm going to leave. I did leave.”  
“But you came back,” he replied, quietly.  
“Exactly. I came back.” She scoffed and took a few steps away. “You still doubt me? Do you really think I'd be living with the fucking Winchesters if I didn't love you back?”  
“You love me?”  
“You are a feather-brain, aren't you? Yes!” She paused. “But I'm a demon and sometimes I need to get way and be a demon.”  
“I understand that.”  
“You're it, Cas. You're my cause. So I'll come back. We don't need some human ritual to make that happen.”  
He nodded and looked down. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled something out. It was a small box. He opened it and inside were two rings. “I'll return these then.”  
“You want me to wear the ring?” she asked quietly. His tone had been so sad, the she felt compelled to offer this small concession.  
“Would you be willing to?”  
“Yeah, if it's what you really want.”  
He took out the smallest ring and she held up her left hand. Gently, he slid it onto her finger. She took the remaining ring and placed it on his finger.  
She smiled and reached up, pressing her lips to his. It wasn't a traditionally chase wedding kiss, but then this wasn't a traditional ceremony. He responded, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight against him. Way too soon, in her opinion, he ended the kiss.  
“We should return. It is not fair to leave Sam and our guests to handle Dean,” he told her.  
She played with the collar of his jacket. “They're fine. I don't want to return.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because, we may not have said any vows, but I did put on your ring. So, I get a wedding night,” she answered with a grin.


End file.
